


ventiler

by vesperthine



Series: framtid [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Introspection, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Self-Harm, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Blodet rusar i öronen och det sticker till i fingertopparna. Ilskan är välkänd, men den kommer lite för sent. En del av honom vill göra som hon säger. Vill lyssna på henne, ta henne på allvar och respektera det hon säger. Men samtidigt  är det något som tickar i bakhuvudet( – varningsklockorna ringer, en efter en, hennes tjocka röst tiden ljuset Navi det är fel fel fel – ).





	1. tryckökning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [vents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228222) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine)



> detta är en fic som jag velat skriva ett tag, men som jag inte riktigt vågat. men så bestämde jag mig, och jag hoppas att jag har gjort detta på ett nyanserat sätt. tusen tack till [irazor](http://irazor.tumblr.com) för betaläsning och tankar. 
> 
> alla kommentarer, långa som korta, ris som ros är guld värda. tack för att ni läser ♡
> 
> (mer specifika triggers i end notes. )

“Du?”

Even lyfter på huvudet. Låter läpparna långsamt släppa från där han försiktigt kysser Isaks bröst. Huden är varm, och det är nästan så att han kan känna hur Isak vibrerar under honom.

“Vad är det?”

Fingrar kammar genom hans hår, men en liten rynka har dykt upp mellan Isaks ögonbryn. “Ska vi verkligen göra det här _nu_?”

“Vill du inte?”

Even stryker honom på låret, och Isak himlar med ögonen när han fortsätter uppåt; när han låter fingrarna leta sig in i det ena benet på hans boxers, till den mjuka, lena huden i ljumsken innan de vänder tillbaka ner mot knäet. Precis där Isak är som känsligast.

“Du vet, om inte Alma sover nu, då är det något som inte står rätt till.”

“Jag vet det. Men – “

Isak suckar, och låter huvudet falla tillbaka ned på kudden. Even tittar lite på honom innan han rullar ned från där han legat ovanpå honom. Madrassen formar sig efter hans rygg, och han sträcker upp ena armen över huvudet.

Isak speglar honom, drar upp ena knät så det bildas en liten pyramid under täcket. Han får flera horisontella rynkor i pannan när han kikar uppåt; de mörka ögonbrynen ihopdragna och hundlika. “Det har inget med dig att göra,” säger han.

Even skrattar till. “Jag vet. Och ju mer jag tänker på det, desto mer fel känns det. Tänk _om_ hon faktiskt hör.”

“Bra att vi är överens.” Isak kysser honom snabbt under hakan. “Kan du släppa in Navi?”

Even släpper ut en djup, teatralisk suck.

Det får Isak att flina. Han lägger sig på mage och kramar om kudden. “Tack.”

“Du. Bättre kan du.”

“Älskar dig. Du är underbar, helt fantastisk – ”

“Ta inte i så du spricker nu,” säger han, och kryper motvilligt ut från värmen under täcket. Letar fram ett par joggingbyxor för att golvet är så satans kallt; de befinner sig i den suddiga övergången mellan vinter och vår där det varken är kallt eller varmt nog för att inomhustemperaturen ska hänga med.

Vanligtvis brukar Navi ligga och vänta utanför sovrumsdörren när hon har blivit utkörd, beredd på att galoppera in och lägga sig mellan deras fötter i fotändan.

Nu syns hon inte till.

Even lutar sig in i sovrummet igen, och drar åt sig en ylletröja från kroken bakom dörren. Axeln gillar inte kyla, och han vet att han kommer få gå och leta lite för att hitta Navi. Hon är tillräckligt intelligent för att emellanåt falla över från lugn och sansad till en korkad dramaqueen. Något så litet som hur ljuset faller i köket kan fascinera henne tills hon blir helt nervös.

Golvet bredvid listen knarrar när han går ut. Huset är inte stort _( – ett litet radhus som de lyckats byta till sig när en av Isaks kollegor bestämde sig för att hon och hennes man skulle flytta till en lägenhet i stan – )_ men det är nog. Ute på den lilla altanen går rörelsesensorn på när han ser ut över vardagsrummet, tyvärr utan framgång.

Dörren till det gamla kontoret står på glänt, men Even hindrar sig själv från att titta in. Bäst att låta henne vara. Prata med henne imorgon. Hon hade tagit ut ganska mycket av någon inneboende frustration på Isak tidigare; spottat ut några riktigt elaka kommentarer om att han som hade ett så bra jobb inte borde bry sig om hur det gick för henne, när han ändå bara tyckte hon var dum i huvudet.

Det är inte första gången hon attackerat Isak så specifikt, och det gör alltid ont i Even att se det ( _– får det alltid att kännas som att det på något vis är hans fel – )_

Han går nerför trappan, ned till köket. Ska precis gå in och ta ett glas vatten då han ändå är uppe och går, när han får syn på Navi. Hon vankar framför dörren till det lilla badrummet, där de har badkar, men ingen dusch; svansen vaggar oroligt fram och tillbaka och hennes tassar bryter av ljuset som sipprar ut under dörren.

Even lutar sig ned, klappar den stora hunden längs sidan. “Vad är det, gumman?”

Navi gnyr, och skakar av sig hans hand innan hon fortsätter gå. Något i hur hon rör sig, och det faktum att det är helt tyst inifrån badrummet, får en kall känsla i magen att lägga sig tillrätta _( – ett ankare för känslan som håller kvar den som en sten i mellangärdet – )_

“Alma?”

Inget svar. Hjärtat börjar bulta hårdare, förbi smärtgränsen, och utan att tänka känner han på handtaget. Det är låst.

Han knackar på. “Alma? Mår du bra?”

“Vad fan, måste du in eller?” säger hon plötsligt, tjockt och lite panikartat.

Det vrider till i magen. “Nej, men –”

“Men dra då!”

“Alma – ”

“För i helvete, sluta säga mitt namn! Bara dra härifrån, och låt mig vara ifred!”

Blodet rusar i öronen och det sticker till i fingertopparna. Ilskan är välkänd, men den kommer liksom lite för sent. En del av honom vill göra som hon säger. Vill lyssna på henne, ta henne på allvar och respektera det hon säger. Men samtidigt  är det något som tickar i bakhuvudet _( – varningsklockorna ringer, en efter en, hennes tjocka röst tiden ljuset Navi det är fel fel fel – )_.

Hon fungerar inte som han gör, eller Isak. Om något, påminner hon om Sana, med sina vassa kanter och höga murar. “Om du låser upp dörren, så lovar jag att gå och lägga mig igen. Jag vill inte att du svimmar därinne bara, okej?”

Det blir tyst igen. Navis klor klickar mot trägolvet. Elementet i hallen knäpper till; han kan höra hur Alma andas på andra sidan dörren.

Sedan klickar låset till och handtaget trycks ned. Dörren åker upp; det skarpa 60-wattsljuset väller ut i hallen som ett strålkastarljus _( – pupillerna drar ihop sig så snabbt att det gör ont, ridån är vidöppen – )_ och allting stannar.

Alma sitter på toalettlocket, iklädd trosor och en för stor t-shirt. Hennes långa mörka hår är slarvigt uppsatt med en rosa snodd, och hon håller handen högt upp på ena låret.

Och mellan hennes fingrar väller mörkrött blod fram.

Det rinner som rännilar längs med hennes ben, som är täckt av djupa, decimeterlånga jack _( – det är fullt med vita och rosaröda märken, det är ärr över hela hennes lår, överallt, upphöjda och gräsliga det är inte första gången det är inte första gången det är inte första gången hur länge har detta pågått – )_

Andra handen håller en hobbykniv med ett gult handtag.

“Det – “ Hon stakar sig, sväljer. “Det – jag tror jag har gått för djupt. Det slutar inte. Jag – jag får inte stopp,” säger hon, oförmögen att titta på honom.

En rännil når hennes knotiga knä, och en droppe faller ned på kaklet med ett _plopp_.

Ljudet är öronbedövande, men lyckas få förlamningen att släppa; dammluckorna öppnas och adrenalinet flödar fritt. Utan att tänka kliver Even in i badrummet, sliter fram några små handdukar ur skåpet bredvid tvättmaskinen med hastiga rörelser.

“Behöver du åka till akuten?”

Det är ett under att rösten inte spricker.

Hon skakar vilt på huvudet _( – bruna ögon stora, rödsprängda och livrädda – )_. “Nej, nej, det går bra, förlåt – “

Navi gnyr ute i hallen, och Even drar igen dörren för att hon inte ska komma in och störa. Sjunker ned på knä framför Alma _( – rakt ner på de blodfläckiga klinkerserna det blir nog fläckar på byxorna nu –_ ) och pressar handduken över hennes hand.

Hela hon skakar och vibrationerna fortplantar sig upp genom hans hand. Smittar av sig. “Vännen, släpp.”

“Nej.” Hon skakar på huvudet igen, fortfarande utan att titta på honom. “Jag kan inte.”

“Jo. Släpp nu. Jag håller trycket, jag lovar.”

Det går något genom henne, och hon sväljer och drar undan sin kladdiga hand. Synfältet drar ihop sig, men han lyckas ändå finna styrka någonstans och trycka hela handen mot handduken _( – hans hand ser så stor ut, hennes så bräcklig – )_.

Det sipprar inte upp något genom det vita tyget, och det är i alla fall lugnande.

Med den andra handen lirkar han försiktigt hobbykniven ur hennes grepp. Det gula handtaget är lite deformerat; knögligt, som om plasten halvvägs smält vid flera tillfällen _( – som om hon kokat den, steriliserat den – )_ och det gör det svårt att skjuta tillbaka bladet, men det går.

Alma har slutit ögonen, och lutar huvudet mot den kaklade väggen bakom sig. Even ser hur hennes ögon far fram och tillbaka under ögonlocken, som om hon är oförmögen att låta någon kroppsdel vara still.

Han kan känna hur det har börjat rycka i käkarna; musklerna hotar att få honom att hacka tänder. “Får jag ropa på Isak?”

Almas ansikte drar ihop sig. Munnen darrar våldsamt, men inga tårar sipprar fram. “Nej,” viskar hon till slut.

“Varför inte?”

“Jag vill inte att han ser mig så här,” viskar hon, och snörvlar. “Han hatar mig.”

Det virvlar i huvudet på honom _( – hur kan det ha gått så fel – )_ men sedan lyckas han ta ett djupt andetag. “Isak hatar inte dig.”

“Jo.”

Det är inte något han kan övertyga henne om, men det gör ont _( – griper tag om hjärtat och lungorna på ett sätt han inte känt på evigheter – )_.

“Varför tror du Isak hatar dig?”

“Jag är inte dum i huvudet heller.”

“Han vill bara hjälpa dig. Jag också. Och, nu låter det säkert krasst, men han kan mer än vad jag gör. Visserligen är han inte läkare, men han kan mer om det här. Jag håller bara på med sånt på film, vet du.”

Det bara slinker ur honom, men hon flinar lite. Inte mycket, och en del av honom vill verkligen inte förminska det som sker. Samtidigt klarar han inte av att se henne såhär _( – som om hon vore en skev spegelbild av honom själv, en väg han kunde ha tagit – )_.

“Isak kan avgöra om du måste till akuten, eller om vi kan plåstra om dig här, okej?”

Hon nickar. Det rycker i hennes finger _( – flyktinstinkten vill ta över det här är för välkänt det går inte att vara här med henne helt själv – )_ , så han måste försäkra sig om att det är lugnt.

“Det är okej att jag ber honom komma ner?”

Hon nickar igen.

Even puttar upp badrumsdörren med vänster hand, och lutar ut huvudet. “Isak!” ropar han, och försöker att hålla rösten hel och i rätt oktav _( – ord gör det verkligt inte bara en hägring – )._ Tv-bruset i ådrorna känns fortfarande, även om det gått från stormkok till lätt sjudning.

“Vad är det? Navi är här nu.”

“Hämta första hjälpen och kom ner till lilla badrummet!”

Genom taket hör han hur Isak flyger upp ur sängen och drar på sig några kläder. Springande fotsteg dundrar i trappan, och medan han hör Isak rota runt i städskåpet, tittar han upp mot Alma igen.

Hon är vit i ansiktet och hennes knä har börjat skaka igen. Blodet i några av jacken på hennes andra lår har börjat stelna, så Even lägger handen under dem. “Det går bra. Vi ska bara plåstra om dig. Inget annat.”

Han låser dörren precis när han hör Isak utanför. Det rycker en gång i handtaget, innan Isaks röst hörs på andra sidan.

“Varför låser du? Even – !”

Isaks röst låter fullständigt panikslagen, och även genom dörren hör Even hur han andas tungt. Han sväljer. “Var är Navi?” frågar han.

“Varför – i sovrummet, sa jag ju. Hon verkade orolig.”

“Okej. Bra.”

“Even.” Isaks röst är iskallt lugn nu. “Vad är det som har hänt?”

“Ingenting med mig,” säger han, och ser hur Alma sluter ögonen i ögonvrån. Hennes mun darrar igen och hon biter sig hårt i läppen. Under hans hand är låret kladdigt av kallsvett och blod som börjat sippra upp genom handduken _( – rädslan ligger som en frän doft i luften han vet inte om han kan hålla sig lugn länge till – )_. “Men du måste hålla dig lugn.”

Genom dörren hör han hur Isak tar ett djupt andetag. “Okej. Får jag komma in?”

Even tittar mot Alma igen. Nu gråter hon; tysta tårar rinner nedför kinderna och Even vill inget annat än att hålla om henne _( – ser så mycket av sig själv i henne att det är smärtsamt att vara här – )_

“Får jag släppa in honom?” frågar han tyst.

Hon är tyst igen _( –  bara skakar och skakar och skakar – )_. Sedan nickar hon. Even släpper hennes knä och låser upp.

Isak drar upp dörren på en gång. Och stelnar till. “Åh. Alma –  ”

Alma suger in ett hårt andetag genom näsan. Hon för upp händerna till ansiktet, gömmer sig och försöker hålla tillbaka ett plågat, kvidande ljud.

Even lyckas slita blicken från henne; Isak är precis lika kritvit i ansiktet som hon. Och Even tror inte det finns något blod kvar i hans eget heller.

“Det har ju blött igenom.” Isak låter fullständigt låst _( – problemlösarmodus och pragmatikern som skyddar honom i alla lägen  – )_ när han faller ned på knä han också, första hjälpen i ena handen. “Vi måste får ner henne på golvet. Högläge.”

Even sväljer, och sätter sig upp på knä på det hårda kaklet. “Okej.”

Alma har slutat hysterigråta, och nu sitter hon bara stilla. Helt tyst; axlarna är uppdragna till öronen. Even stryker henne över håret och ruskar hennes axel. “Alma. Kan du komma ner på golvet?”

Hon skakar på huvudet.

“Bara lyft henne,” beordrar Isak, och han låter så kall när han rafsar med kompresser och kirurgtejp i väskan. “Det kan sluta av sig själv om vi får ner henne på golvet.”

Försiktigt ställer sig Even upp, fortfarande med handen på handduken. Han stryker Alma över axlarna innan han kilar in ena handen under hennes arm. “Upp. Kom igen, tjejen. Hjälp till nu.”

Hon håller ansiktet i händerna, men följer med rörelsen uppåt _( – som en trasdocka – )_ och sedan nedåt, ned på kakelgolvet, hela tiden med benet högt. De lade in värmeslinga precis innan de flyttade in, och Even har aldrig varit så glad för det som nu, när han lutar sig mot det kalla badkaret. Alma är helt lealös där hon halvligger i hans knä, händerna framför ansiktet.

Högerhanden är fortfarande kletig av _( – hennes eget – )_ blod.

Ovanför hennes huvud tittar han på Isak, som har hittat allt han behöver. Det skarpa ljuset är obarmhärtigt, och blodfläckarna på golvet ser helt groteska ut.

“Alma.” Isak kommer lite närmare, och lägger en hand på hennes vrist. Det går en ryckning genom henne, och Even undrar om Isaks hand känns kall eller varm. “Jag tar bort handduken nu, bara så du vet.”

Hon drar bara ett hårt andetag. Hela bröstkorgen skakar. Isak ger honom en uppgiven blick _( – bottenlös tom ihålig – )_ innan han skalar bort den. Insidan är mörkröd, men det blöder inte längre; en tunn hinna av koagel ligger i det djupa jacket.

Even harklar sig, och drar händerna över hennes bara armar. “Är det något speciellt som har hänt som fick dig att göra det här?” frågar han sedan tyst.

Alma är tyst, förutom små ljud av smärta när Isak gör rent kanterna. “Jag vet inte,” mumlar hon till slut under sin hand, medan Isak pressar ihop sidorna på såret med tejp.

Even stryker henne över pannan, och hans handflata blir lite fuktig av hennes kallsvett. “Okej. Vet du varför du har gjort det förut?”

Hon förblir tyst, och Even kan inte hjälpa det. I detta läget borde han vara neutral, han också, det vet han, men det är för mycket _( – påminner för mycket om det han själv känt bottenlös förvirring ångest rädsla självhat så djupt att det inte ens går att se ljuset ovanför ytan som om man är nere i en djuphavsgrav – )_ för att han ska kunna ignorera det.

Så han lägger ena armen om henne, och kinden mot hennes hår; hyschar när han känner hur hon börjar skaka igen.

“Det är bara – det blir för mycket ibland,” viskar hon _( – ena handen kommer klamrar sig fast vid hans underarm – )_. “Det – jag hatar det. Känns bara bra när jag är full. Jag känner mig så värdelös, orkar liksom inte med det, och det bara måste _ut_ för jag pallar inte!”

Det kommer ut på ett slitande ljud _( – tårar, snor och spott – )_.

“Händer det ofta?” fortsätter Isak, som om han inte hört henne. Men något runt hans mun är tajt, och Even vet vad som surrar i hans huvud nu.

Alma låter handen falla ner från ansiktet. “Det gör det väl för fan för alla?”

Hennes röst är skarp, och Even stålsätter sig.

“Nej,” svarar Isak sakligt. “De flesta behöver inte skada sig själva för att kontrollera sina känslor.”

“Jävligt lätt för dig att säga! Varför bryr _du_ dig om det? Du tycker bara jag är dum i huvudet!”

Isak blir helt stilla. Kompressen hänger slappt i hans hand och Even följer med när blint raseri för en kort sekund glider över hans ansikte. Sedan blir han helt blank i ögonen. Sväljer och pressar kompressen mot såret; rörelserna mjuka och försiktiga.

“Jag tycker inte du är dum i huvudet, Alma.”

Hon blir stel i kroppen. Revbenen höjer och sänker sig under Evens arm.

“Gör du visst. Tror du inte jag fattar varför ni ens har mig här? För att det ser _bra ut_ ,” spottar hon plötsligt och börjar slingra sig. “Ger jävla välgörenhetspoäng eller någon sådan skit!”

Av ren instinkt håller Even henne lite hårdare, men innan han hinner släppa, ger hon upp. För upp handen till ansiktet igen, och snyftar till.  “Jag kan ju inte göra någonting rätt,” säger hon tyst _( – sjunker ihop som om luften gått ur henne – )_. “Förlåt. Det är fan alltid något som är fel med mig.”

Isaks fingrar slätar ut ändarna på kompressen, och Even tittar på medan han börjar vira gasbinda runt hennes lår. Det ser på något sätt inte lika bräckligt ut som det gjorde under hans egen hand; styrkan som finns i muskeln blir lite tydligare nu när såren och ärren försvinner under ett skyddande lager av förband.

“Ingen kan göra allt rätt,” säger Even till slut, och han lutar bak hennes huvud tills hon tittar honom i ögonen. Almas bröstkorg hoppar till igen _( – fylld med så mycket känslor som måste ut och inte på det här viset aldrig på det här viset även om han vet exakt hur det känns –_ ). “Men vi gör inte det här för att det ser bra ut, Alma. Tro mig.”

Hon pillar lite på förbandet som om hon vill dra upp det igen. Isak tar hennes hand istället, kramar om den lite försiktigt, och hon kramar tillbaka. Hon sluter ögonen, och hennes lår faller ned mot kaklet med ett komiskt ljud. Daskar lite, på ett sätt som bryter genom tystnaden. Det är mer en impuls än något annat som får Even att stryka henne över det svettiga håret igen.

“Det går bra,” säger han tyst, och Alma sjunker ihop ännu mer.

Lysröret ovanför badrumsskåpet klirrar till när hon nickar och lutar huvudet mot hans axel. “Ska ni ringa pappa nu? Måste jag åka hem?”

Even drar efter andan, och fångar Isaks trötta blick. Isak tittar på honom länge, men sedan rycker han på axlarna. Even nickar och svarar henne ärligt.

“Jag tror vi måste ringa? Det här är ganska illa, Alma. Men du får stanna här till söndag. Om du vill.”

Hon nickar, och drar ett skälvande andetag. “Han kommer bli så jävla arg,” viskar hon. “Jag tror inte jag kan – “

“Då får han ta ut den ilskan på mig,” säger Isak innan Even hinner öppna munnen. “För tro mig, _det_ är jag van vid nu.”

Han flinar lite, det där självironiska leendet som får honom att bli så vacker. Alma andas ut ett skratt genom näsan, innan hon sväljer ned det och snörvlar. “Förlåt, Isak.”

“Det är okej, Alma.”

Even kan se att hon fortfarande kramar om Isaks fingrar; de har blivit nästan vita i hennes grepp. Men Isak släpper inte. Och Even kramar om henne lite hårdare; sextonåringen i hans knä som känns mycket yngre än så just nu.

Efter en lång stund, suckar hon. “Jag vill sova,” mumlar hon.

Even lättar greppet han har om henne, och säger det som han vet att han måste säga. “På ett villkor: du lovar mig att vi pratar igenom det här imorgon. För det här kan inte fortsätta, vännen. Det förstår du också, eller hur? Hur jobbigt det än är.”

Hon suckar, men nickar.

“Bra.” Isak drar sig upp med hjälp av elementet och sträcker ut ena handen mot henne. “Kan du gå själv?”

Hon skakar på huvudet, och Isak ger Even en kort blick. “Jag bär dig. Even, hjälp henne upp.”

Han drar med sig henne när han ställer sig, och efter att hon lagt armen över Isaks axlar, hivar Isak upp henne i famnen _( – noga med att inte röra vid hennes sönderskurna ben – )_. Hon är en liten människa: knappa femtio kilo, vinterblek och med en man av mörkt, långt hår. Om det inte vore för att axeln protesterar, skulle Even kunnat göra det. Nu går han bara före och öppnar dörrarna så att Isak slipper riskera att tappa henne i golvet.

Isak lägger ner henne i sängen, och Even går ut i vardagsrummet för att hämta några extra filtar. Någon inre instinkt säger honom att hon behöver dem nu _( – ett extra lager mot världen, en kokong där hon kan hämta kraft inför det som komma skall – )_.

När han kommer tillbaka in, har hon somnat.

“Tror hon somnade i trappen, till och med,” säger Isak, medan Even brer ut filten över henne. Han biter på en skinnflik vid sidan av tummen medan han börjar stänga dörren om henne, innan han ändrar sig och lämnar den på glänt.

“Det är inte konstigt.”

De säger inte något mer till varandra, utan går ned till det lilla badrummet igen. Isak plockar ihop röran av förband och kompresser som ligger utspridda över kinklerserna, medan Even tar ut Ajax från skåpet under handfatet för att få bort blodet på golvet _( – som om det vore städdag och dags att få bort kalkavlagringarna mellan plattorna – )_.

Det känns helt sjukt.

Det klirrar lite från lysröret igen när han ställer sig upp. Nog dags att byta ut det snart om det fortsätter så här. Han sköljer av trasan i handfatet _( – tills det rosa vattnet klarnar helt – )_ och hör hur Isak drar igen dragkedjan på första-hjälpen väskan.

“Tänkte du någonsin på det?”

“Om det fanns några tecken, eller?”

Deras blickar möts i badrumsspegeln. Isaks är ihålig _( – en avgrund att ställa sig vid och skrika tills lungorna ger upp – )_ och huden under hans ögon är tunn som papper när skakar på huvudet. “Nej, jag menar dig. I hennes ålder.”

“Varför tror du det?”

“Jag vet inte. Du nådde fram till henne på ett sätt som – “

Han avbryter sig själv; biter sig i kinden som för att hindra några tankar från att kristalliseras. Det är ingen överraskning när han sedan snurrar runt Even och drar in honom i en omfamning.

Att förklara det för Isak skulle gå. Han vill förstå. Men det är också vid sådana här tillfällen som deras olikheter blir som tydligast. Isak är inte känslomässigt skör, och hans sätt att hantera saker är att polera fram ett pansar. Det krävs något extra för att verkligen få honom att förstå hur fysisk smärta på många sätt är mer hanterlig än _( – det där abstrakta frätande ofrånkomliga trycket som bildas inom en – )_ psykisk. Han har lärt sig förstå hur Even fungerar, men även om det lockade, där i början _( – när ofrånkomligheten blev så påtaglig, men innan det kändes lättare att bara avsluta alltihop – )_ så har Even aldrig försökt lätta på det genom att –

Han vill egentligen sjunka ihop mot Isak _( – luta sig med en sådan vinkel att allt detta rinner ur honom – )_ men istället drar han bara händerna över hans axlar. “Jag övervägde det några gånger.”

Hade hört talas om det och ville se om det funkade. Om det skulle bli till den ventil som det sades vara; en omvandling från påhittad till påtaglig _( – från imaginär till reell – )_ smärta som kanske, möjligen, kunde rena själen. Åderlåtning, fast i modern tid.

Men det blev aldrig så.

“Jag gjorde det aldrig. Du vet hur rädd jag är för att göra mig illa. Får ju panik om jag skär mig på ett papper.”

Isak drar in ett andetag som ekar i badrummet; utandningen lättad. Ljuset är verkligen för skarpt härinne. Känns som strålkastare riktad mot en föreställning ingen vill se – som den där finske konstnären som högg av sin egen arm med motorsåg, satte den i mikrovågsugnen och ställde ut den som en skulptur; en syn som ingen människa egentligen vill se, i bra belysning eller ej.  

Så han sluter ögonen. Stänger det ute. Fokuserar på Isaks bröstkorg; hur den vidgas i takt med hans andetag, rör sig stadigt mot hans egen, hur hans hår luktar av schampo och svett och kittlar mot kinden _( – så annorlunda från järn rengöringsmedel plastförpackningen runt rakbladen i badrummet hemma hos föräldrarna – )_

“Vad gör vi nu? Hon hade en egen kniv, Even.”

Isak röst skär sig när verkligheten i det han sett kommer ikapp honom.

“Vi får se vad hon vill göra imorgon. Men det här – ”

“Borde vi åkt till akuten i alla fall?”

“Behövdes det?”

Det får Isak att skaka på huvudet mot hans axel. “Nej. Det såg värre ut än det var – rent fysiskt, alltså. Fy fan,” säger han, rösten tjock. Det går en rysning genom honom, och armarna runt hans midja håller Even ännu hårdare intill sig.  

“Tror det är farligare att hon får för stor uppmärksamhet för det.”

“Ja,” mumlar Isak, och följer faktiskt med när Even tar hans ansikte i händerna. Sluter sina rödsprängda ögon när Even drar tummarna över hans kindben, tinningarna _( – känner på det handfasta, på benen nära under huden – )_ och vidare ner mot hans hals.

Hans långfingertopp glider över ett litet sår under Isaks haka, antagligen från rakning, och Isak tar ett lätt tag om hans handleder.

“Hur känner du dig?”

Det blir suddigt i kanterna, konturerna försvinner, men ett långt andetag _( – in genom näsan, ut genom munnen – )_ får det att sluta röra sig som cirklar efter att man gnuggat sig för hårt i ögonen. Kaklet är vitt igen. Sterilt. Själv känner han sig utom sig på ett sätt som det var länge sedan han gjorde.

För det är skillnad på att veta att det som rör sig inuti honom när det är som värst skadar honom; att det sliter på det som är mellan honom och Isak om han inte försöker kontrollera det, och på det här.

Att stå på andra sidan och se på med egna ögon; oförmögen att ingripa på ett sätt som spelar roll, bara kunna lindra symtomen efter att härdsmältan redan skett.

“Är det så här du känner dig? Helt – helt hjälplös, liksom?” får han till slut fram, rösten liten, men öronbedövande likaså.

“Nej. Lite förut. Men inte längre.” Isaks tummar stryker över pulsådern på insidorna av hans handleder _( – där skinnet är mjukt och lent – )_. Han sväljer, och drar sin nästipp mot Evens _( – andedräkten fuktig varm levande mot hans läppar – )_. “Jag kan lita på att du gör det som är bäst för dig, för oss. Att du vill ta hand om dig själv. Kan inte säga detsamma om henne.”

“Nej. Det kan vi nog inte.”

De står så en stund, tills kanten på handfatet som skär in i hans ländrygg går från lätt obehaglig till smärtsam. Lysröret blinkar till, och med ens överväldigas han av en trötthet som sipprar ut ur benmärgen.

Den sprider sig i ådrorna, och han kväver en gäspning mot Isaks tinning.

Isak kysser honom lätt på halsen. “Kom,” säger han sedan, och flätar sina fingrar i Evens. Släcker det klirrande lysröret i badrummet. Leder honom upp för trappan, och ned i sängen _( – in under täcket och deras värme – )_. De bryr sig inte ens om att dra av kläderna, utan lägger sig bara bredvid varandra.

Navi har somnat hopkurad i fotändan, så Isak lägger ena benet över Evens för att undvika att sparka till henne. Det går små rysningar genom honom, och Even försöker låta sin egen hjärtrytm smitta av sig; hjälpa Isak att slappna av igen _( – som han var innan detta, lugn och varm och leende – )_ så att han får sova.

När deras andetag har synkats, kommer han på något. Sväljer, och frågar,

“Du?”

Isak lyfter huvudet från kudden. Genom mörkret är det möjligt att urskilja konturen av hans kind när han rör sig, men inte hans ansikte.

“Ja?”

“Ska vi öppna dörren? Ifall hon – “

Han hinner inte ens avsluta meningen förrän Isak kliver upp igen. Går tyst bort och öppnar sovrumsdörren på glänt _( – precis tillräckligt för att det andra ljuset från vardagsrummet ska strila in – )_. Sedan, med två snabba steg, kommer han tillbaka och lägger sig på samma sätt som innan; gör att det, någonstans, känns möjligt att somna igen.

Och sovrumsdörren förblir öppen.

 


	2. utjämning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lördag, dagen efter. Isaks POV
> 
> tusen tack till Alene och MinilocIsland för betaläsning. ni höjer mig alltid ett extra snäpp ♡

Det töar när han vaknar.

Tungt, snöblandat regn smattrar mot fönsterbrädan i en ostadig rytm. Den distinkta lukten av stillastående luft, värme, hund och hemma sticker i näsan när han öppnar ögonen. Genom dunklet syns bara konturerna av Even. Under natten har han dragit täcket upp till öronen och vänt sig bort. Håret står rätt upp i nacken. Det tar emot att inte försöka platta till det.

Men det skulle väcka honom _( – är alldeles för tidigt efter igår – )_ och klockan är knappt fem. Isak vet att han inte kommer att kunna somna om.

Han sätter sig upp i sängen. Musklerna samarbetar inte, och alla rörelser känns stela _( – som om han blivit ihoplimmad i fel ställning och det fastnat i lederna  – )_. Grått marsljus strilar in genom de hastigt fördragna gardinerna.

Det är precis tillräckligt för att se Navis ögon blänka till i fotändan.

Isak lutar sig framåt; kliar henne bakom örat och utlöser en gäspning som visar varenda tand i huvudet på henne. När han drar sig tillbaka följer hon efter och ställer sig upp över hans ben.

“Ska vi gå på promenad?”

Efter att ha slickat honom på kinden, skuttar hon vigt ned från sängen. Svansen viftar fram och tillbaka medan hon tittar uppfordrande på honom. Får honom att kliva upp från värmen _( – tryggheten, närheten, ovissheten – )_ under täcket, ta av sig de svettiga kläderna han sovit i och följa henne bort till garderoben.

Dörren knarrar när han öppnar den, och Even vänder på sig i sömnen. Slänger en arm ovanför huvudet med en suck. För ett ögonblick låter det som om han vaknat, men sedan hörs de där långa, djupa andetagen som betyder att han fortfarande sover.

Vanligtvis är det Even som tar morgonpromenaderna. Klockan kvart i sju, vare sig det är vardag eller helg, regn eller rusk: Even och Navi går på promenad i trekvart. Om helgerna brukar Isak följa med, men om vardagarna funkar det inte.

Inte sedan han tog examen, och äntligen började jobba.

Det känns nästan absurt hur ingenting blir som han trott. Läkare: det var ju det han hade haft siktet på sedan högstadiet. Men efter bara två år på läkarlinjen hade han fått nog. Anatomin och biokemin hade varit fascinerande, men efterhand blev det mer och mer uppenbart att mängden av socialt engagemang som krävdes för att göra ett bra, ansvarsfullt jobb skulle gå honom på nerverna _( – laka ur det engagemang som behövdes någon annanstans – )_.

Så ett byte till apotekare hade varit det naturliga _( – trots skuldkänslor och en viss rädsla för vad han bidrog till, när läkemedelsindustrin ser ut som den gör – )_ om inte annat för de framtida möjligheterna.

Navi väntar tålmodigt medan Isak drar på sig jeans och en fleecetröja. Sedan följer hon honom i hasorna nedför trappen och sitter helt stilla medan han sätter på sig regnstället och trär kopplet över huvudet på henne. Energin durrar i kroppen på henne där hon lydigt sitter och väntar på att han ska öppna dörren.

När han sträcker sig efter nycklarna snuddar hon nosen vid hans fingertoppar, och han stryker henne en extra gång över den lena nacken.

“Kom nu.”

Det snöblandade regnet har övergått i ett fint dugg när de kliver ut på trappen. Slasket klafsar om Navis tassar när hon travar igenom det, och den fuktiga kylan är len mot huden. Sticker inte alls sådär som torr, minus tjugo graders midvinterkyla gör, även om den går ända in till skelettet.

Men den rensar tankarna _( – öppnar upp, vädrar ut, ventilerar – )_ bättre än något annat.

De följer vägen en bit innan de svänger upp på det korta elljusspåret. Förmultnade löv skymtar under slasktäcket, och efter en snabb titt över axeln släpper han henne lös. Med nosen i marken vid sidan av stigen är hon snart helt uppslukad av de nya doftspår som dykt upp under natten.

Om han ropar, kommer hon omedelbart _( – för att lyda, leka eller skydda – )_. Det är enda anledningen till att han vågar ha henne lös med de raserna hon har i sig.

Duggregnet smattrar lätt mot huvan på regnjackan. Utrymmet mellan örat och det impregnerade tyget får ljudet att förstärkas och han virar kopplet runt handen _( – vill inte tänka på igår, i natt, bara några timmar sedan – )_. Även om de inte hade haft Navi, hade han nog flytt ut hit.

Den här skogen, tillsammans med Navi och tystnaden, har blivit en tillflyktsort. Har varit det i flera års tid nu. Framför allt i efterskalvet av _( – kollapsen, återuppbyggnaden, restaureringen – )_ Evens senaste mani. Allt det som till slut tvingade honom till att finna ett utlopp för tomheten _( – den inverterade panikångesten – )_ för att den inte skulle sluka honom hel. Inte göra honom passiv och handlingsförlamad på ett sätt som _( – skrämde honom från vettet – )_ han inte kände igen.

Systemkollapsen hade varit nära, då för två år sedan. Det är det bara skadligt att förneka. Provanställningen vid universitet blev så lidande att han fick lov att söka jobbet på sjukhuset istället. Övertiden han vanemässigt klockat veckorna innan kollapsen hade trots allt, helt utan förvarning, förbytts mot två veckors frånvaro. Och det hade nog gett ett labilt intryck.

Men det hade inte funnits något alternativ; Even var allt. Och dessutom hade det varit svårt att ens andas _( – det dåliga svarta kladdiga kvävande samvetet hade snörpt åt allt – )_ i flera månader efteråt.

För trots att han gått upp till normalvikt, börjat sova igen, följt med Even till psykologen i ett halvår _( – utöver sina egna timmar – )_ för att bearbeta olyckan, tidsspannet där ingen av dem vet vad som egentligen hände och allt det som följde, hade det nästan släckt något inom honom. Det faktum att en fråga   _( – så permanent, för evigt förändrande, livsavgörande – )_ som han inte kunde förmå sig själv att svara ja på hade lett till en härdsmälta som inte ens de kunde ta sig oskadda ur.

Han drar åt kopplet lite hårdare om handen så att det stryper _( – de negativa tankarna, allt det självförakt som känns så självklart, så subjektivt sant – )_ blodtillförseln för en sekund.

Precis tillräckligt för att kunna placera sig i nuet igen.

Att bli kontaktfamilj hade i alla fall ingenting med genetik eller blodsband att göra. Handlade bara om att bistå med en fristad _( – en mer officiell källare – )_. Det var inte enkelt, kanske svårare på vissa punkter – men det som hänt igår hade varit något helt annat.

Almas ilska är en väsentlig del av henne. Från första stund hade det varit en självklarhet _( – när Even gett henne sitt leende, frågat om hon ville se var hon skulle sova och hon vänt i dörren och stormat ut i strumplästen, ett långfinger rakt upp – )_ och något som de skulle jobba på att hantera, inte att bli av med.

Det faktum att den inte bara exploderade, utan också imploderade med samma förödande kraft, hade varit oväntat.

Och det är irrationellt, men oerhört svårt att inte bli förbannad på henne. Det är _( – en smygalkoholist till pappa, andra omständigheter, inte hennes – )_ fel, men det finns ingen vits med att förneka sin egen frustration. Eller känslan av misslyckande. Even har börjat komma lite närmare henne under den senaste månaden, men så fort Isak själv försöker går det på grund.

Det är, på ett vis, bekant. Tålamod och dörrar på glänt är väl svaret, men när hon går till verbal attack som ett skadskjutet djur _( – medan Even tittar på med förlåtande ögon, handfallen som en avslöjad dubbelagent som måste välja sida – )_ är det inte helt lätt att hålla sig lugn.

Framförallt när hon, i grund och botten, är en kompromiss.

Emellanåt har det känts som om han bara borde ge upp. Slopa hela skiten. Erkänna för sig själv och för Even att de har försökt, men att det inte funkar. Att hon är för mycket, bortom deras kompetens, för att det helt enkelt fattas något inneboende hos honom _( – föräldrainstinkten för svag, för starkt kopplad till miljö och uppväxt – )._

Något som man trots allt inte kan lära sig om man inte vill.

Men efter det här _( – skulle samvetet äta upp honom inifrån –_ ) går det inte. Inte efter det _( – blodspår – )_ hon lämnat i badrummet nu. Skadan det skulle orsaka vill han inte ens tänka på _( – vad skulle han gjort om Eskild inte funnits där för honom den där gången – )_

Det susar i grenarna som avtecknar sig mot de lågt hängande molnen. En ekorre pilar över stigen framför dem. Navi ger ifrån sig ett kort skall, öronen spetsade, svansen på helspänn.

“Nej, Navi.” Han knäpper med fingrarna. “Hit.”

Hade han varit Even hade hon kanske följt sina instinkter och satt av efter ekorren; han är lite mjukare med henne. Nu tittar hon inte ens efter den där den försvinner upp i närmaste träd, utan kommer direkt travande emot Isak, svansen i vädret.

Navi. Med sina stora, bruna ögon, som inte släpper förrän hon är helt framme och sätter sig vid hans fötter. Alltid ivrig på nästa kommando. Spelar ingen roll vad det är, eller vad de gör, så länge hon får vara med honom _( – helt villkorslöst – )_.

Och det är delvis därför de har henne överhuvudtaget.

De hade kört ut till härbärget en kväll. Skulle egentligen bara titta lite, spontant, men åkte därifrån med henne. Trots att hon var en så dålig blandras som det bara gick _( – greyhound och husky i samma hund var som att få en tidsinställd katastrof i händerna – )_ , så kunde han inte lämna henne. Inte efter att det blev tydligt att de kunde ge henne det hon behövde. Alternativet att lämna henne, hoppas på att någon annan skulle se att hon inte var ett hopplöst fall, fanns såklart. Men efter att hon _( – satt ögonen i honom, tänderna i hans ärm, precis som Lea – )_ gjort ett intryck, blev det väldigt svårt att se det som en utväg.

Och bara det faktum att alternativet en gång fanns, och att det i slutändan var något de valde att göra, har gjort allt _( – morgonpromenader, veterinärbesök, allt de tar sig tid och pengar för – )_ lättare att tackla.

Har gjort det möjligt att släppa på trycket, sänka pulsen och börja om på nytt.

* * *

Den gamla fotbollsplanen är alltid ett bra ställe att låta henne springa av sig den värsta energin, och när universitetssjukhuset blir synligt mellan träden tar de den lilla stigen hemåt igen.

Gatan är tyst och grå när de kommer tillbaka. Gatlyktorna har slocknat, men hallen känns ljusare när de kliver på. Från köket hörs ett rosslande från rören _( – inget gnolande, ingen radio, inga röster – )_ och tystnad. Isak hänger upp regnkläderna och torkar snabbt av Navis våta tassar innan han går in.

Hon försvinner upp för trappan, säkert för att krypa upp bredvid Even igen. En vanlig helgmorgon hade Isak följt efter, men rastlösheten vibrerar fortfarande i kroppen, och den är _( – bättre än tomheten, mer produktiv, effektiv – )_ omöjlig att sova bort.

Kaffekokaren står kvar på plattan, så det är bara att skölja ur och fylla på. Den sjuder hemtrevligt medan han tar glasögonen från fönsterkarmen, öppnar några sökflikar på mobilen och börjar leta _( – uppsatser, broschyrer, förbund – )_ . Det är både lugnande och skrämmande, men det är så mycket lättare att få rätsida på saker när han har faktan att stå på _( – en solid, svårrubbad grund – )_

När klockan är närmare nio, knarrar det till på övervåningen. Först en golvplanka, sedan ett trappsteg _( – någon tyngre än Alma – )._

Isak harklar sig. “Härinne.”

Stegen ändrar riktning, och sedan dyker Even upp i dörren. Hålögd och torr om läpparna, _( – inte likblek och blodfattig – )_ ler han lite svagt innan han tar fram två koppar från skåpet ovanför diskhon.

“Ska jag värma på det här igen?” frågar han, rösten mjuk och försiktig när han lägger fingrarna mot kaffepannan bredvid spisen.

“Kanske? Den har stått där ett tag.”

Even nickar och sätter på värmeplattan. De lyssnar medan kaffet blir varmt igen, och när det hörs ett svagt sjudande, häller Even med vana rörelser upp två koppar. Tar den ena, och ställer ned den andra framför Isak på köksbordet.

Sedan lägger han armarna över Isaks axlar; trycker näsan in i hans hår. Drar in ett par djupa andetag, innan han säger: “Du har varit ute med Navi redan?”

“Ja. Råkade väcka henne när jag vaknade, så vi gick en timme. Lät henne springa av sig också.”

“Det förklarar saken. Hon ligger utslagen på din sida i sängen nu. Om du vill ha den tillbaka, så får du nog slåss för den.” Evens röst är varm mot hårbottnen. “Har du sovit alls i natt?”

Isak rycker på axlarna _( – Even följer rörelsen uppåt, utan motstånd – )_. Fliken öppen på SHEDOs hemsida försvinner när skärmen slocknar. “Lite mindre än vanligt, bara.”

“Bra.” Even rör sig inte _( – är fortsatt varm, trygg, närvarande – )_ bakom honom. “Jag tar ut henne igen senare.”

“Kanske du kan ta med Alma då? Om hon kan gå.”

“Det tror jag. Var nog mest chocken som hindrade henne igår.”

Even blir tyst, men fingrar tankspritt på dragskon på Isaks fleecetröja. Snurrar den lilla metallbiten längst ut fram och tillbaka mellan fingrarna. Utan att se vet Isak att han tittar ut genom fönstret _( –  mot grannarna som ännu inte gått upp, de som Even alltid stannar och pratar med – )_ där regnet samlas i pölar på asfalten.

“Vet inte hur mycket det hjälper, men jag läste några artiklar.” En sekund sitter orden _( – som alltid när han ska göra saker verkliga, påtagliga – )_ fast lite i halsen innan han får loss dem. “Finns det inget annat vi kan göra förutom att prata med henne? Har du sagt något till henne idag?”

“Nej. Det var – jag tittade till henne innan jag kom ner. Hon sover fortfarande.”

“Jag tänker att det vore – att det är bättre att vi väcker henne. Så att hon inte ligger där uppe, själv, och – tänker.”

Even andas ut ett leende, och kysser honom i håret. “Bra tänkt. Jag gör det.”

Två fingrar tippar hans huvud bakåt tills han kan se Even i ögonen. Glasögonen dras ned i pannan av gravitationen när Even kysser honom på munnen; mjukt, välkänt och betryggande. Nuddar försiktigt tungan mot hans, och det spelar ingen roll vilken i ordningen den här kyssen är, för den får ändå en puls av något elektriskt att fara genom honom _( – från munnen, upp i hjärnan, ner i fötterna – )_ för att Even håller kvar en sekund längre än vanligt.

“Du kan sova en stund till om du vill.”

Det flimrar lite bakom ögonen _( – brusar och sjuder i öronen – )_ fastän han har dem stängda, så Isak suckar och flinar åt honom.

“Jag har precis druckit kaffe.”

Even stryker honom över axeln. “Försök i alla fall,” säger han, innan han ställer in deras koppar i diskmaskinen och försvinner uppför trappan igen.

Hans steg färdas över golvet, bort till det gamla kontoret, och Isak lyssnar medan han öppnar dörren och försiktigt säger Almas namn.

* * *

Hörseln kommer först, sedan kroppen. Därefter, långsamt, följer medvetandet.

Allting durrar, konturerna är suddiga och munnen likt fuktigt sandpaper. Att sova mitt på dagen verkar alltid som en bra idé, men det är ett mynt med två sidor, där man antingen vaknar av sig själv, utvilad och fräsch, eller blir väckt och känner sig som en urvriden skurtrasa.

Isak vrider på sig, känner ryggen knaka till när han kikar över axeln.

I dörröppningen, lutad mot dörrkarmen och blicken i golvet, står Alma. Håret, den där långa manen hon gömmer sig i och bakom är uppsatt i två strama flätor _( – säkert Evens, eller hennes eget, verk – )_ som gör att hennes ansikte syns lite bättre än vanligt.

Hennes kinder och näsa är röda, men det finns inget tecken på svullnad som ifall hon hade gråtit.

Isak sväljer och sätter sig långsamt upp. “Har ni varit ute och gått?” frågar han, håller rösten så neutral han kan.

Hennes huvud flyger upp innan hon får tag på hans blick _( – håller kvar, obekväm men bestämd – )_ och nickar.

“Ja. Even tog med mig ut. Han håller på med Navi nu.” Hon slänger en blick över axeln. “Tror jag.”

“Okej.” Det känns plötsligt som om han behöver ha golvet under fötterna. “Sa han att du skulle väcka mig?” frågar han, även om han vet att Even inte ber Alma om sådant.

“Nej.”

Om hon hade varit någon annan, och om det inte vore så uppenbart att det är något hon vill ha sagt, skulle hennes velande där i dörren gjort honom irriterad. Nu, i kombination med allt annat, är det lätt att fokusera på henne.

“Alltså, jag ville bara – säga något om det jag sa igår. Det bara kom,” säger hon, fortfarande utan att släppa hans blick.

“Du har sagt förlåt en gång redan, Alma. Det är okej.”

“Fast –  det är ju inte det. Det vet du med. Det blir aldrig riktigt okej igen bara för att man sagt förlåt.”

Hennes blick faller till golvet igen, men tack vare flätorna kan han se att hon flinar för sig själv. Det är hårt runt kanterna, men det är i alla fall ett leende.

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Kanske det. Betyder inte att det inte är okej.”

Alma suckar. “Blir alltid så jävla stel stämning efteråt, bara.”

Det går ett litet ryck genom henne. Sedan verkar hon bestämma sig och kliver in; hon går sakta över golvet och lägger sig sedan ner på Evens sida. Drar upp knäna lite, innan hon gör en grimas av smärta och rätar ut dem igen. Greppar istället Evens kudde så hårt att all luft verkar gå ur henne och in i den.

Hon ser verkligen inte ut som sexton _( – såg han också så liten ut då, när Eskild hittade honom – )_. Isak lägger sig ned igen bredvid henne; hon slutar andas för en sekund, men öppnar inte ögonen.  

“Om du säger att det är okej, så,” mumlar hon istället. “Då är det väl det.”

“Lyssnar du alltså på det jag säger nu?”

Hennes mungipa rycker till. “Håll käften. Jag försöker ju köra på konflikthantering här,” säger hon, och gör luftcitat med fingrarna, utan att öppna ögonen.

Det går inte att inte le åt det. “Så han bad dig komma upp hit?”

“Han – okej, ja, han föreslog det.”

Det töar igen, och smattret mot fönsterblecket letar sig in i tystnaden igen: ett behagligt bakgrundsljud att vila sig mot när nästa etapp tornar upp sig. Bildar ett utrymme att dela upp det han ska till att säga och hämta andan. Isak släpper hennes ansikte med blicken. Tittar istället upp i taket _( – raka, välkända linjer han vilat ögonen på allt för många sömnlösa nätter – )_.

“Han har bra tankar om saker och ting. Förstår mycket.”

I ögonvrån ser han hur Alma sväljer. “Jo. Jag känner det.”

Det ligger som en Ibux på tungan och han måste svälja eller spotta ut det innan det smälter och börjar smaka förfärligt istället för att bara lindra. “Om det – är något, så prata med honom först. Jag är lite för praktisk, så. Jag kan såra dig utan att jag menar det.”

“Okej.” Utan att öppna ögonen, ler Alma igen. “Ska komma ihåg det.”

“Bra.”

Borta vid dörren hörs plötsligt ett lätt klickande ljud. Sedan knarrar gångjärnen till, innan en svart nos skymtar i glipan som Alma lämnat öppen.

“Kom in, Navi.”

Tiken knuffar upp dörren precis så att hon kan smita in och sätta sig på golvet bredvid honom. Hon tittar ivrigt på honom, så Isak klappar på sidan av sängen. Så fort hon fått grönt ljus, hoppar Navi upp, och efter att med stor försiktighet ha klivit över honom, lägger hon sig ner mellan honom och Alma med en tung suck.

Isak sträcker ut handen och kliar hunden under hakan. “Hon kommer nog somna snart. Hur långt gick ni?”

“Två timmar, typ.”

“Då kommer det inte att ta lång tid.”

Alma sträcker ut handen, och Navi tittar på den en sekund. Sedan slickar hon mellan hennes fingrar _( – försiktigt, som om de största såren sitter på utsidan – )_ , och hela Almas ansikte mjuknar när Navi sedan böjer ner huvudet så Alma kan klia henne bakom örat.  

“Hej, Navi,” säger hon tyst. “Är du också trött?”

Navi gäspar till svar, och Isak kan inte låta bli att skratta lite åt henne. Alma ler.

Sedan lägger sig tystnaden mellan dem. Bara andetag, Almas fingrar som river lite i Navis päls och belåtna hundsuckar hörs. Isak sluter ögonen. Lyssnar till de ljuden _( – och Evens steg på nedervåningen, vetskapen av att han inte är ensam i det här huset, tryggheten i det  – )_.

Det är behagligt när inga ord eller ljud kan störa, även när man har en annan människa bredvid sig.

Han vet inte hur lång tid som passerar, men när han tittar på Alma igen, har hon somnat. Ena handen är knuten under kinden, den andra begravd i Navis päls _( – trygg och lugn – )_. Försiktigt, för att inte väcka någon av dem, reser han sig. Navi kikar lite på honom, men ligger kvar när han säger till henne innan han går ut.

Sovrumsdörren får stå på glänt.

Soffan i vardagsrummet är tom, men han hittar Even i köket. Timmarna utomhus har gått hårt åt både hans hår och kinder. Håret står åt alla håll efter att ha varit nedtryckt under en mössa, och kinderna är röda där han står lutad mot diskbänken, tänderna begravda i underläppen.

Isak stannar till på tröskeln.

“Vad är det där?”

Even tittar upp. Ögonen är lite blanka, men han sväljer bara. Håller ut en bunt hushållspapper mot Isak. “Hon – hon gav dem till mig. Sa åt mig att göra mig av med dem.”

Försiktigt tar Isak emot det inlindade föremålet. Inuti ett tjockt lager hushållspapper ligger sju eller åtta rakblad. Enkelbladiga, med en förstärkning i ena kanten, som man kan skruva fast i färgskrapor eller  mattknivar. Tre har fortfarande det skyddande plasthöljet kvar _( – resten är använda – )_

Obehaget är svartgrönt, skarpt och växer till som en bakteriehärd i halsen. Isak sväljer ner det. “Var är kniven?” får han ur sig _( – med våld, så hårt sitter det fast – )._

“Vet inte.” Even suckar, och tar hushållspapperspaketet utan tvekan när Isak räcker tillbaks det. Viker försiktigt _( – nästan respektfullt – )_ tillbaka flikarna över bladen tills de inte längre syns. “Det kommer nog ta en stund till innan hon ger oss den.”

“För skrämmande att lämna ifrån sig allt.”

Det var det han hade förstått av det han läst. Vilken trygghet det fanns i att alltid ha _( – ett litet verktyg för att öppna ventiler – )_ något vasst i närheten; vetskapen om att möjligheten och valet alltid fanns.

Även om man avstod.

“Ja. Så är det nog.” Even går bort till skafferiet, och lägger rakbladen på samma hylla där hundgodiset är. Han trummar fingrarna mot skafferidörren i takt med regnet som smattrar mot fönsterblecket. Sedan tittar han på Isak igen, öppen, leende, som om han släppt allt _( – för stunden, bestämt sig för att han inte kan göra något mer åt det nu, och därför låter det ligga – )_ och pekar mot en av hyllorna högre upp.

“Jag hade tänkt prova det där indiska receptet jag hittade, och ser att vi har bulgur. Vad säger du?”

Isak går bort till honom. Ställer sig bredvid, känner värmen som strålar ut från honom som från ett element. Lutar sig lite mot honom _( – låter strålningen hjälpa honom att lägga undan tankarna för stunden –_ ) innan han nickar.

“Det blir bra.”

Han sträcker sig upp och tar ned bulgurpaketet från hyllan. 

Bakom honom sätter Even på radion, och köket fylls med ljud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SHEDO](http://www.shedo.org) (Self Harm and Eating Disorders Organisation) är en svensk förening som arbetar för ökad kunskap, stöd och bättre vård för personer och anhöriga till individer med ätstörningar och/eller självskadebeteende.
> 
> tack för att ni läser ♡

**Author's Note:**

> tw: grafisk gestaltning av ett medelsvårt självskadebeteende med tillhörande tankegångar.


End file.
